


【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（4）

by TINOJM17



Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 作者的note只是想说明一下，如果这一章还没有提到的话，这个AU中的情热并不是像其他abo故事里一样极端。Omega不会迷失自我，不需要随便找个人来cao他们，只需要成结就行了。一般来说，如果人们只是单纯地产生xing冲动，情况会温和很多，因为这是他们生育的黄金时期，而且最重要的是，他们会经历各种各样的症状，就像前一章艾伦的情况那样 。这也因人而异，就像有些人来姨妈就感觉身处地狱一般，有些人就不会难受一样。这种情况下，Alpha不是唯一能在情热期满足Omega的人，即便是这样，也肯定有本能的作用在里面。正常情况下，Omega可以自wei，这完全可以。正常的情热期只有3天左右，艾伦给利威尔服用的是情热抑制剂，这很常见，就像是人们服用止疼片来缓解痉挛一样。更不用说，Alpha的易感期也是相同的情况
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629424
Kudos: 2





	【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（4）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400103) by [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/pseuds/vonvoyage). 



**Chapter4:Pleasure快感**

尽管利威尔尽了最大的努力，但实际上他并没法成功入睡。他辗转反侧，但不论换了多少姿势都睡不着。头疼逐渐被身体里的燥热所取代，这一次的感觉比上次更加强烈。有那么一阵他觉得，要是说他快死了也不为过。  
艾伦似乎很是忧心忡忡，但是这无法使情况好转。他要遵守自己的承诺。但是快到早上的时候，就在利威尔刚刚听到有人打来电话并到家里来拜访之后，艾伦就来敲他的门了，给他拿了一些用来治发热的药片。然而，毫无作用，而艾伦对利威尔每况愈下的身体状况明显十分担心。他坚持每隔几分钟就来看看他的情况，或至少听听他的情况。当利威尔问Alpha是否需要去上班，自己不会有事时，艾伦看他的眼神就好像他在胡言乱语，然后淡淡地表示自己请了几天假，不用操心。  
“这不正常，你有点不对劲。”他当时站在门口，语气急迫。他紧握门把的力气如此之大，利威尔都觉得他可能会把它折断。  
“好吧，如果你不只是一个该死的天才。”利威尔答道，老天啊，他的声音像乌鸦一样沙哑。  
“我给你做点吃的？”艾伦无视他说的话。“你该吃点东西。”  
“呃，如果我现在吃的话，会立马全吐出来。”  
作为回应， Alpha露出了像是吃了酸东西的表情，但还是坚持道。  
“那就喝点什么吧，我再给你倒点茶。”  
利威尔深深地叹了口气，把头靠在枕头上，没有争辩。也没有提醒狼人，他是十分钟前喝的茶还剩下半杯。  
艾伦端着茶回来，把它放在了床头柜上。他在床边徘徊，显然不愿离开。利威尔可以感受到。艾伦闻起来好香，几乎让他窒息，这真是个令人不安的念头。  
“那么，”利威尔用一只胳膊撑着自己，开口道。“现在对你来说有多难？”  
这时艾伦看着他，就像是卸下了伪装，他眼中的渴望仿佛要灼伤利威尔，在他移开目光之前，利威尔只剩下一种强烈的冲动，无论如何都要伸出手让艾伦的那双眼再次转向他。艾伦回答的声音比平时更粗哑。  
“没关系。”  
利威尔感觉自己露出了一丝笑意。  
“你真不会说谎。”  
“我在控制，不是吗？”Alpha反驳道。  
“艾伦，我不担心你失控，冷静一点。”利威尔安慰他，因为不管怎样，实际上他已经开始信任这人了。  
“那也许——”他还没说完，就掐断了自己的话头，只是盯着利威尔看了几秒，眼神里流露出明显的欲望，这让利威尔因无法立即给出回复而感到无力。是艾伦先捅破这层纸的，他盯着利威尔的肩，似乎鼓足了勇气。  
“我可以帮你。”  
利威尔没有说话，他们都明白这话的意思。  
“我知道你已经试过了……我知道那没用。”艾伦继续道。  
他在说利威尔尝对于自慰的尝试。这样都无法摆脱他双腿之间的勃起带来的该死的疼痛，随着奇怪而陌生的痛感消减，利威尔用手往下摸去，却碰到了一些本不该出现的湿哒哒的东西，他想无视它。也许他应该为被人偷听而感到尴尬，但他全身那种可怕的感觉却使这尴尬显得无关紧要。  
“我可以帮你。”Alpha重复道，把目光转向利威尔。  
“你觉得这样安全吗？”利威尔扬起眉毛。“我长着鲨鱼一样的利齿。我可能会伤到你，可以说我已经伤到你了。”  
“我告诉过你了，你不会伤到我的。即使你咬了我或者干了别的什么事，我也能应对。更不用说我恢复地很快，所以你不用担心。”艾伦坚定地回答，然后便显出一丝沮丧。  
“听着，”他开口。“这甚至不是因为我想要你，尽管很明显这是事实，但是更多的是——看见你这样却无能为力真的很难受。所以如果你愿意的话能否让我来减轻你的痛苦……”他的声音渐渐低了下去，充满了不确定和不安。  
利威尔打量了他一会才答道。  
“好。”  
“你是说你愿意，是么？”  
“呃，我想我现在和身处地狱无异。我浑身都疼，皮肤发痒，我现在他妈的兴奋得难以想象。我并不讨厌你，我觉得你很有魅力，更不用说我现在满脑子都在求你操我。——听到这，艾伦颤抖着倒吸一口气。——“你表现出了对我的尊重，即使我在房间里自慰，你也离我远远的，我可能释放了太多信息素，让你有点难以呼吸。所以如果这可能会让我感觉不那么像躺在临终的床上，那么你是对的。我们应该试试去，我不会拒绝你。”  
“哦。”  
他轻哼了一声，然后躺了下来，只要是因为这样撑着自己实在太累了。  
“好，先说清楚，你允许我碰你？”艾伦问，吞咽的声音清晰可闻。  
利威尔恼怒地叹了口气。  
“天哪，是的，我允许你——”他的话被打断了，因为艾伦扑了过来，把他压在了床上，他发出一声轻微的惊叹。艾伦的手先伸向他的发，紧紧抓住它，然后任发丝从指间穿过，在继续顺着脸庞摸到脖颈之前，他停下来揉了揉手腕内侧，引起利威尔一阵呻吟，因为这感觉很好。  
他想标记你。他脑中的声音低语。  
“天哪，利威尔你根本就——操”艾伦低头看着他，呼吸沉重，睁大了双眼，身体几乎在颤抖。现在他内心有一种前所未有的狂热，仿佛有人剪断了他的某条绳索。利威尔知道自己就是那个拿剪刀的人，不由感到一阵兴奋。  
狼人弯下身子，把脸凑向喉咙，利威尔把脸歪向一边这一举动使得Alpha的胸腔发出隆隆的声响。利威尔认出了这种低吟，但他从未想过自己会成为它的指向对象。  
“好Omega。”艾伦喃喃道，嘴唇紧贴着他的皮肤。利威尔本来想说，如果不是因为艾伦在自己的牙齿“轻轻”地咬了他一口之前紧紧地衔住他的喉咙的话，他就不会是一个好Omega了。然而艾伦的动作使他的所有的思绪都抛之脑后了。  
他想让艾伦咬得更用力一些。标记他，承认他，使他成为他的人。  
在艾伦咬下去之前他喉中流出的酒味告诉利威尔，Alpha一定也有相同的想法。  
“行了，衣服脱了，床单掀了。”利威尔催促道，他开始试着把床单从他和狼人的身体上扯开。如果他的身体不能得到释放，他可能就要疯了。  
然而，艾伦似乎压根没听见他的声音，反而试图把利威尔的头转向另一边，这样他就可以在那一边继续他的动作，利威尔不顺从地发出一些呜咽。  
“艾伦，”利威尔等着Alpha把分散的目光转向自己“衣服，脱了，马上。”  
至少这似乎获得了一些谅解，他点点头，然后把身体从利威尔的身上挪开，几乎是把衣服从身上撕了下来，与此同时利威尔终于设法把他俩中间的床单拉开了。  
当艾伦俯下身时，他们赤裸的身体交合在了一起，一阵颤栗传遍两人的全身。艾伦的大手垂下，捧起他的脸，二人唇齿相碰。这个吻很快加深了，使得利威尔身体里的一切都在叫嚣着。那一刻，他毫不怀疑他和狼人是为彼此而生的，他们属于彼此。  
如果他们现在分开，利威尔敢肯定，处于痛苦边缘的他会因为这一刻而无法忍耐。  
幸运的是，艾伦似乎并未想过分开，他几乎是紧紧地抱住他，触碰他身体的每一寸，而利威尔除了紧紧回抱他，别无他法。他迫切而疯狂地需要爱，在那一刻，他对他的需要程度胜过呼吸。  
当艾伦终于将手按在他的小穴时，利威尔被自己身体表现出的极大热情给惊到了。他想要艾伦更近一点，他想要他进来。  
“上帝啊，”艾伦喘息着，双手在利威尔的皮肤上颤抖。“你再这样说下去，会把我逼疯的。”  
哦，他一定是不小心说出声了。也许他该为自己的乞求感到窘迫，但他实在是情迷意乱，根本不在乎这些了。  
“我真的不介意。”利威尔对他说，他感觉到了艾伦手掌的痉挛，想要抓紧他却又止住了动作。  
“这不是个好主意，我应该对你温柔一些。”艾伦的话听起来更像是自言自语，而不是在对利威尔说，他几乎是在试图说服自己。  
“无所谓，只要你能动作快点。”利威尔有点生气，他抬高臀部，试着靠近艾伦，这动作一下引回了艾伦的注意力。  
“别动。”他命令道，双手把利威尔按倒在床上，把他牢牢地禁锢住了。  
期待如电流般窜过他的身体，艾伦又一次用手指压住他的小穴，这次它顺利地滑了进去。他发出一声无助的呻吟，手攥成了拳头。  
艾伦咒骂了一声，又加了一根手指，这次也像刚刚那样很容易就进去了。他的呼吸沉重而充满了极度的渴望，因为他的眼睛一直集中在那个地方，他的手指有节奏地在利威尔体内进进出出。  
“艾伦，为了神圣的一切，我需要你操我。”利威尔咬紧牙关，攀上艾伦的上臂，把他拉近。  
艾伦的瞳孔放大了，然后点了点头。  
“好。”他说。“可以。”  
然后他慢慢将手指抽了出来，利威尔觉得他的小穴几乎要被填满了。当艾伦直起身子慢慢开始往里进入时，一切都无关紧要了，他的感官和注意力都集中在艾伦压进他体内的坚硬，这感觉很对。  
艾伦的头垂在他的锁骨处，他那不均匀的呼吸拍打在利威尔的皮肤上，他完全进入了自己的身体。  
他隐隐地感觉到，当他沉重的身体压上他时，艾伦在低声咆哮，他便产生了个怪念头，他想知道现在艾伦身上兽性的一面占了多少。  
“动一动。”他几乎语不成句，注意力难以集中。  
艾伦并没有什么反应，只是开始慢慢地抽插，利威尔感觉有点崩溃。虽然这感觉很美好，但他知道自己渴望更多，更多可以缓解他体内巨大的饥饿感的东西。  
他抬起腿缠上了艾伦的腰，两人压得更紧了，同时他抬高了臀部，以迎接艾伦的撞击。然后他因艾伦的撞上自己的臀部而发出一声尖利的呻吟。  
艾伦发出一种仿佛空气从肺里抽出来一般的声音，他一口咬住利威尔颈窝。没有用力到咬破皮肤，但这结结实实的一口让利威尔感受到了轻微的刺痛。他产生了一种近乎兽性的冲动，想要艾伦咬出血，完全标记他，而这种强烈的欲望把他吓坏了。但这并没有能阻止呻吟声从口中溢出，他下意识地把头歪向一边。  
没错，给我更多。他的身体在叫嚷着。他欲火焚身，而艾伦既是那引火者，也是灭火人。  
“我的。”艾伦咆哮着，利威尔感受到了话语敲打在他皮肤上的震动。当他再次下口的时候，利威尔觉得他的牙齿过于锋利，已经脱离了人类的状态，他意识到，艾伦一定是得到了部分改变。这一次，牙齿嵌入得够深，利威尔可以感受到血从伤口里流出来。然而，尽管很痛，那种感觉还是被压倒性的幸福感压制住了，就仿佛艾伦俯身触到了他的灵魂。  
“操。”他喘着气，指甲抓着艾伦的后背，他感觉自己要被撕碎了，高潮像海啸般席卷而来，让他无法喘息。但是，即使他到达了快感的巅峰，仍能感受到内心燃起的火，他比以前更加依恋艾伦了。  
“求你。”他不知道自己在乞求些什么，但他想要更多，本能告诉他，这些艾伦都可以给他。  
狼人抬起头，啃咬他的唇，他的动作变得用力而带有惩罚性，因为他的下体在利威尔体内涨大了。他在艾伦的口中尝到了自己的血，但并没有感到厌恶，而是缴械投降，让艾伦得到他想要的一切。当他终于感觉最后一次进入成结了之后，利威尔完全屈服在他的身下，无法再来一次了。  
艾伦对着他的喉咙嘟囔了些什么，当他释放的时候，几乎在颤抖，他的精液灌满了利威尔，直到再也射不出来。  
他内心的紧张逐渐消失了，胸腔中只剩下一点微小的振颤。他感到精疲力尽，还未来得及细想就昏了过去。

**oOo**

当利威尔醒来的时候，艾伦仍躺在他身边，热气呼在他的脖颈上，一只手还在懒洋洋地拨弄他的头发。  
“醒了？”艾伦喃喃道，指甲轻轻的刮蹭着利威尔的剃青。  
“大概吧。”他说着稍微动了一下，突然深吸一口气，因为艾伦的阴茎在他的体内动了一下，这使艾伦笑出声来。  
“除非你想再来一次，否则就应该乖乖别动。”他轻咬着利威尔的皮肤开玩笑道。这正是艾伦之前咬的地方，但即使没有照镜子，他也知道伤口已经愈合了。他想告诉自己这是件好事，并压抑住了内心深处因为这不是永久标记的失望感。  
“一般要多久？”他想。  
“等结消失？”艾伦的声音听起来漫不经心。“看情况，大概十分钟吧。”  
他紧吻着利威尔的喉结，一边低吟着。他的肢体动作，他的气味，他的一切都在向利威尔传递一个满足的Alpha的信号，而他多少意识到这种行为的原因在于自己，便感到有点自豪，内心充满了力量。  
这本不是他想考虑的事。他的内心，他的本能，仍然让他感到陌生，太难以抗拒，就好像他一不小心，就会被它们掌控局面。  
当他感到艾伦的结慢慢消失了，便立刻开始在他身下挪动起来，艾伦小心翼翼地把阴茎拔了出来，利威尔吸了一口气，阴茎从体内滑了出去，留下了空空的小穴。他颤抖着，艾伦跪了下来，低头看着他，用手指轻轻按压着小穴周围敏感的皮肤。当他感觉到艾伦的精液慢慢流出来的时候，艾伦用一根手指把它推了回去，眼中充满了愉悦。  
“你在干嘛？”利威尔完全忽视了自己的身体又燥热起来的事实。  
艾伦抬头听到利威尔的声音抬起头来，似乎一下子清醒了过来，他的回答显得很难为情。  
“抱歉，只是——感觉想这么做。”  
“好吧，还是很诡异，也许你不该这么做。”他开始挣扎着站起来，但艾伦又把他推倒了。  
“你想去哪？”他问。利威尔奇怪地看着他。  
“我只是去吃点东西。”  
“我帮你拿。”艾伦急忙说。  
“我可以自己来。”他缓缓说道，一边疑惑地打量着艾伦。  
“不，我来吧。我哪也不想让你去。”他的声音听起来很坚决，尽管有些窘迫。  
还没等利威尔提出抗议，艾伦已经从床上爬起来了。他焦虑不安地站在那，一方面急于取悦对方，另一方面又不愿意留利威尔一个人。  
“你想吃什么？”  
“我只想吃点那天我们从店里买回来的葡萄。”他觉得没有必要为此固执，他其实不是很想动。  
“好，我去拿。”  
艾伦出去了，利威尔靠在床头，背后垫着一个枕头。当他拿起枕头的时候，看见了那把夹在床架和床垫之间的刀，之前藏在枕头底下的那把。他完全忘记了这件事，现在一看到它，顿时心生犹豫。幸好艾伦没有看见，利威尔不想引起他的注意，就迅速抓起刀，塞进了床头柜里。之后再放回抽屉吧，因为这时候把它放在自己身上太可疑了。  
利威尔刚刚关上床头柜，艾伦就端着葡萄走进来了。他接过碗，没有道谢，因为坦白来说，是艾伦坚持要去拿的。他将第一颗放进嘴里，尝到了甜味。艾伦又爬上了床，移到了利威尔身后，这样他就几乎坐在了狼人的大腿上。他紧紧搂着他，用鼻尖蹭着他的脖子。  
“我感觉它又开始了。”沉默了几分钟后利威尔说道。他只是觉得这样坐着很舒服，紧挨着艾伦，有一种他无法言说的感觉。但不可否认，情热又来了。  
“我知道。”艾伦回答，手已经慢慢向下伸去。然后他轻轻咬了一下他的后颈，拿起那碗吃了一半的葡萄，把它放在一边。然后两人再次躺下，这次，利威尔趴在他的腹部。  
“我可以帮你。”艾伦在他耳边轻声说。他的阴茎已经硬了，在利威尔的大腿根磨蹭，利威尔能感觉到他的呼吸因为期待而变得沉重。  
“天啊，我想要你。”艾伦说着，用双膝和胳膊支撑着利威尔，尽管这让他感到暴露和脆弱，但某种程度上来说，他脑中的混沌让他觉得这是对的。艾伦的手抚摸着他的臀部，利威尔因为他毫无预兆地插进两根手指而颤抖了起来，几乎窒息。  
“混蛋。”他咒骂道，一边挣扎着想要逃离，一边又想沉迷其中。两件事他都做不到，只觉得浑身冒汗，艾伦又一次不客气地把手指抽了出去。  
“如果你知道你现在的模样就好了，看看你对我做了什么。”他的声音透不过气来。当他弯下身子对着利威尔耳语时，他能感到他的声音穿透了骨头。  
“你是我的好Omega吗？”  
利威尔甚至没机会回答，即使脑子里一团乱麻，都是些类似“去你妈的”之类的话，但艾伦问完后一下之插了进来，深的仿佛顶出了利威尔的胃里的空气。  
他以为艾伦的动作会快一些，会不顾一切扑向他。这是他想要的，也是他渴望的。然而，艾伦却采取了一种令人苦闷的缓慢的节奏。利威尔可以感受到他阴茎的形状，随着他抽出，然后插入，偶尔擦到了那个点，让他浑身仿佛窜过电流一般。这感觉更像是在戏弄，而不是真正的做爱，几乎要把他逼疯。  
“你感觉很爽，因为我。”艾伦夸奖道，而利威尔只能倒抽一口气作为回答。即使他努力了，他也不觉得现在他能说出话来。  
当艾伦用手去握利威尔的阴茎，只用了几下就让他射了出来。他太敏感了，但是由于力气都被抽走了，他再也无力支撑自己，艾伦随着他一起倒在了床垫上。  
又抽插了几下，利威尔很快又发出几声呻吟，因为结已经卡好了。他们换了个姿势，并排躺了下来，艾伦从背后抱住他，沿着他的脊背描摹着图案，两人都在喘息。  
然而这一次，当结消失时，利威尔并没有感觉到情热消退，相反，它卷土重来，让他全身起鸡皮疙瘩。利威尔内心充满了挫败感，然后在艾伦躺下之后以迅雷之势跨坐在他身上，Alpha瞪大眼看着他。  
“再来。”而艾伦除了帮他，别无他法。

**oOo**

总而言之，他的情热持续了整整5天，至少可以说这真的让人精疲力尽。艾伦给他拿吃的，还给他洗了几次澡，这样他们就可以一起洗了。现在，利威尔本想说艾伦真的太霸道了，但是他转念一想要是没有艾伦，事实上他可能都没法站着淋浴。  
当他感觉情热终于离开之后，他多多少少有些眼前一黑，睡了15个小时来恢复身体。当他醒来时，感觉好多了，不再像以前那样需要被凌虐了，当他仍感到深深的疲惫。  
艾伦还在他身旁睡着，大概和利威尔一样累。他的胳膊和腿都搭在利威尔身上，脸紧贴着利威尔的头发，呼出的气让利威尔耳朵发痒。利威尔想了想，干脆不动算了。但是他真的很想上厕所，便小心翼翼地把自己从艾伦的四肢底下抽了出来，下了床。  
他听到艾伦动了一下，转过头来，发现Alpha并没有醒来，只是把脸埋进了利威尔一直用的枕头里，努力接近他的味道。  
他把自己从想爬回去的想法中拉了回来，去了洗手间，趁这个机会刷了牙，冲了澡，洗掉了身上的精液和汗液。擦干身子后，他回房间拿衣服穿，本以为艾伦已经醒了，却发现他还在睡。当他的眼睛瞟到艾伦随意扔在地上的那件T恤时，犹豫了一下，然后想去他的，他怀疑艾伦会介意他偷穿它一会儿。那件T恤够大，无论如何都足以盖住他的大腿根，他的皮肤仍然很敏感，他真的不太想穿裤子。他对自己说就是这样，这与他有多想被艾伦的气息包裹无关。  
“你穿我的衣服很好看。”艾伦懒洋洋地说。利威尔惊讶地转过头，也许他没睡着。  
“我穿着太大了。”他翻了个白眼。  
“不过看起来还是不错。”艾伦说着从床上爬下来慢慢靠近他，然后拥住了他，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的头发。  
他忍住了想要回应的冲动，双臂垂在身体两侧，当艾伦俯下身吻他的时候，他扭开了头。  
“你有口气，该刷牙了。”实际上不是这样，当他觉得有必要挫一挫艾伦的锐气。利威尔不想让他那么得意。  
艾伦并没有生气，而是笑了笑，用一种对利威尔的拒绝称之为崇拜的表情俯视着他。  
“那我去了。”他笑着说，利威尔看着他光裸的后背，拒绝把自己的目光移到腰部以下。  
艾伦收拾好之后，利威尔给他俩倒好了咖啡，还给自己做了个三明治，然后叹了口气倒在沙发上。当艾伦走过来坐在他旁边时，利威尔跟他保持了一定距离，尽管艾伦显然想更靠近一些。  
“好吧，在这一点上，我承认我可能不是人类了，或者曾经是，我猜，我不知道。”利威尔打破了沉默。“可是你叫我Omega，为什么，你觉得我是吗？”  
艾伦皱着眉，似乎在考虑他的回答。  
“不完全是这样。你发情的时候闻起来很像，但现在只有一点点味道了。无论如何，你闻起来都不像我遇到过的任何一个Omega、狼人或者其他类型的非人生物。”他用遗憾的眼神望着利威尔。“很难解释。”  
“好吧，但是只有Omega才会发情，不是吗？”  
“据我所知，我是说Alpha也会有发情期，但我觉得它就是一种发热，不一样，它们闻起来不一样。”  
“我们真是毫无进展。”利威尔抱怨道。他的头靠在沙发靠背上，感到同等的疲倦和恼怒。  
“其实我在想，你该见见我的朋友。”艾伦说，利威尔转过头，扬起眉毛看着他。  
“这特么能有什么用？”  
“呃，有一个朋友，阿尔敏，他正在学医，他真的很聪明。所以，也许比不上医院，但总比什么都没有强。”艾伦停顿了一下，解释道。“而且，我姐姐还是想见见你。”  
利威尔对和陌生人相处有一种强烈的厌恶感，当他觉得这可能有用。  
“好吧，我想我们可以试试。”  
“我保证他们人很好，你想什么时候走我们就走。”艾伦向他保证。很明显他的心情很好，他倾身将一只手放在了利威尔的脚踝上，就好像是他情不自禁。利威尔抬起头，整条腿有点麻，刚好撞上艾伦的目光。  
“不是针对他们，”他说。“总之，我不擅长跟人打交道。”  
“好，你想什么时候去，我们就什么时候去。”他说着，开始用手轻轻抚摸利威尔的腿，慢慢向上移动。  
“这5天里，你还没有做够吗？”利威尔干巴巴地问，但艾伦只是把身子朝他靠近了些，作为回应，利威尔顺着他的动作，仰面躺了下来，艾伦压了上来。  
“我们什么都不做，我只想感受你。”当他们双唇相触时，利威尔没有反抗。  
那晚该上床睡觉时，利威尔不想让狼人送他到自己房间，因为他不想让狼人产生任何奇怪的想法。但无论怎样，最后艾伦还是进了他的房间，这不能说是他无法拒绝艾伦温暖的身体，他告诉自己，这并不意味着什么。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的note
> 
> 只是想说明一下，如果这一章还没有提到的话，这个AU中的情热并不是像其他abo故事里一样极端。Omega不会迷失自我，不需要随便找个人来cao他们，只需要成结就行了。一般来说，如果人们只是单纯地产生xing冲动，情况会温和很多，因为这是他们生育的黄金时期，而且最重要的是，他们会经历各种各样的症状，就像前一章艾伦的情况那样 。这也因人而异，就像有些人来姨妈就感觉身处地狱一般，有些人就不会难受一样。这种情况下，Alpha不是唯一能在情热期满足Omega的人，即便是这样，也肯定有本能的作用在里面。正常情况下，Omega可以自wei，这完全可以。正常的情热期只有3天左右，艾伦给利威尔服用的是情热抑制剂，这很常见，就像是人们服用止疼片来缓解痉挛一样。更不用说，Alpha的易感期也是相同的情况 


End file.
